Monday Night Mayhem 9/14/15
The Intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A video package plays, highlighting Sheamus and Seth Rollins attack on Christian and Kevin Owens from a week ago, also- a preview of the MITB ladder match plays* *The camera turns straight to the commetary booth, where they announce that Seth Rollins and Christian will both be in matches tonight, aswell as a 6-man tag match featuring Kane, Big Show, and Bo Dallas taking on Alberto Del Rio, The Miz, and PJ Black* *Kevin Owens makes his way out to the ring to kickoff tonight's broadcast* Match 1: Kevin Owens vs Luke Harper A very agressive and angry Kevin Owens dominated early. But Luke Harper battled back with his own strikes and left Owens reeling. An attempted pop-up powerbomb late in the match was stopped after inteference from Sheamus. A discus clothesline finished Owens off. Harper wins. After the match Harper was in the ring. Dolph Ziggler ran out and took out Harper with a DDT followed by a Famouser. A cheap shot from Ryan Mcbride onto Ziggler followed and the next bout got started. Match 2: US Champion Dolph Ziggler vs Ryan Mcbride Mcbride dominated early thanks to the cheap shot. Ziggler battled back using speed but a late shot put Mcbride on top. Mcbride hit Thy Kingdom Come and pinned the US Champion for the victory After the match, Ryan Mcbride stood over Dolph Ziggler and kicked him out of the ring. He then grabbed a mic. Ryan Mcbride: Last week, it was Curtis Axel. The week before it was Erick Rowan. I have defeated, and left many men down. This week it was Dolph Ziggler. One thing i've done is become immortal. I have done every single thing I have said. I am getting to the top of the mountain, well in this case. Ladder. In less then 2 weeks I finally, and I mean finally. Get to become the Money in the bank holder. Which doesn't make me the champion, but it gives me the key. I have fought and fought and fought...AND FOUGHT. To get here. And once I do win, the Mcbride era, will be in full effect. *Ryan Mcbride leaves the ring, but nails Ziggler with his finisher on the floor before walking to the back* Match 3: 6 Man Tag Match: Alberto Del Rio, PJ Black, and The Miz vs Kane, Big Show, and Bo Dallas Seeking revenge, ADR got a couple of buddies to help him do battle. His team dominated early, but Kane and Big Show overpowered them. A series of close falls finally came to end after PJ Black nailed Bo Dallas with a 450 and grabbed the victory for his squad. *Corey Graves announces that Christian and Sheamus will have a rematch from last week in tonight's main event. Also, Seth Rollins battles Curtis Axel next. Match 4: World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins vs Curtis Axel Curtis Axel, seeking some momentum, battled the World Champ. He struggled throughout as Rollins dominated. A turnbuckle powerbomb followed by a curbstomp gave Rollins a pretty easy victory. Seth Rollins: One thing will be coming soon, and that will be me defending MY World Heavyweight Championship successfully again, over Christian. Christian thinks that he has some sort of magic powers that he can come back and be something again. Christian, you are not aware that over the past months and months that I have dominated this company. You are nothing more then a little blimp on a map. While i'm a yacht, I am big ship that will never sink. I'm the guy around here while you are nothing more then a washed up, wannabe World Champion. And when you again face Sheamus tonight, you wil lose. And i will curbstomp you into the ground and make sure that you don't even make it to Ladder to Success! Match 5: The Brotherhood (Goldust and Stardust) vs Enzo Amore and Collin Cassidy Goldust battled with Cassidy early. A even bout early but Stardust came in and turned the tables. Alot of quick action late ended after Stardust hit cross rhodes onto Amore for the victory. *Corey Graves announces that Sheamus vs Christian is next* Main Event: Christian vs Sheamus 2 bitter rivals battled. An angry Christian slapped around Sheamus early and Sheamus responded with big strikes. Sheamus pounded around Christian for a while but Christian responded back also. A reversed killswitch and ducked brogue kick followed. Kevin Owens fan full speed out to the ring and brawled with Sheamus. The ref called for the bell as Owens and Sheamus brawled towards the outside into the crowd. A lead pipe shot to the head of Sheamus and a chair shot to the gut of Owens left both men down for a moment on the outside. Sheamus then lifted Owens up but Owens nailed Sheamus with a powerbomb on the outside and Owens posed. Back in the ring, Rollins ran out to attack Christian. He went for a curbstomp but Christian moved. Christian began to strike at Rollins. An uppercut from the top rope followed by a Killswitch left Christian standing tall. He grabbed the World title and posed on the top rope as the show ends.